The Return of the Red Squirrel
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Red Squirrel escapes from a secret high security prison in china and Special Agent Rockgut seeks out Team Penguin for help. The hunt for penguin enemy number one is underway. guest appearances by Super Special Agent Nigel and Dr. Blowhole
1. Skipper's Recap

Well it looks like we're back folks. Before you read this; I suggest you read this recap…I mean…briefing of our recent adventures…

It had been a while since our show has been canceled (blame Viacom) when we decided to go on a Norwegian vacation. Unfortunately our vacation was ruined when we got blasted back in time. Once back in time we battled Dr. Blowhole in the Kingdom of Arendelle and met Queen Elsa the famous Snow Queen (from that Disney film). Once that battle was over we returned to New York and then met the evilest creatures in the Universe: The Daleks. The Zoo would have been toast if a mysterious time traveler known simply as The Doctor hadn't shown up. With the help of this time traveler and Queen Elsa we managed to fight off an impeding Dalek Invasion and save the planet. But immediately after the halted invasion Kowalski decided to experiment with the cloning machine again. The result of his work allowed Hans the puffin to steal the machine and Tubes of Dinosaur DNA. We had to fight our way thru Dinosaur, Pterodon, Pterodactyl, and Terror bird infested streets in order to catch up with the vengeful puffin. Once New York was back to normal we returned to Arendelle and got knighted by the queen. I will not go around calling myself Sir Skipper though. And the adventures continue…


	2. prolouge: Red's escape

Under The Great Wall of China, Penguin HQ China

Top secret Penguin-class Detainment facility, Security command center

11:00 Chinese time, September 1st 2014

(Super Special Agent Nigel's POV)

"Super Special Agent on deck!' I shouted to the Prison Warden, "What is your report." "Sir! All prisoners are cooperating expect one. Sir!" he responded. "Which one" I asked, "Penguin Central might find this Intel useful" "The…gulp…" he hesitated, "The Red Squirrel Sir." The Red Squirrel former penguin enemy number one and Russian spy the obsession of special agent Rockgut for fifty years; the hardest penguin enemy to catch(we even thought he was dead big mistake). "Take me to Cell 112." I said, "ASAP!" "Yes sir right away sir" he said gesturing toward the armed guards outside. The Warden and four armed guards followed me to the cell that contained The Red squirrel.

I banged on the cell door and yelled, "Cooperate or face a harder sentence" No answer I knocked again. When there was still no answer I ordered the armed guards to knock the door down. The four guards rammed the door with a thick piece of wood and after four knocks the door surrendered and fell over with a thud. We all gasped when the dust cleared: a huge hole was blasted on the wall and sunlight was now flowing into the cell. The squirrel had escaped and fifty years of work searching and capturing him went down the drain. I knew where he would be heading next; New York City to take revenge on Skipper and his squad.

I turn to the prison warden and said, "Alert special agent Rotgut; the Red squirrel has escaped." He nodded and ran off to contact the only penguin who could recapture the Squirrel; Special Agent Buck Rotgut. The prison warden returned running down the hall yelling, "Security Breach Code Red! Code Red! Engage lock-down…" I turn around to find that the warden was cut off mid-order and was on the floor a metal claw on top of him; dead. "That was a very un-wise move Pen-gu-wins" a voice said behind me, "now you will pay" I turn around and found my self face-to-face with Dr. Blowhole, "But you were defeated never to return again," I said.

"It will take more then a little ice to stop me" he laughed evilly, "And now I Dr. Francis Blowhole PhD will have my revenge." He got a PhD? When did he have the time to get a PhD between planning world domination and being defeated again? "How do you intend to do that?" I teased. The dolphin just laughed in my face and said, "With a little help from my friends."

His "friends" turned out to be Parker, Red one, Hans the puffin, Savio the boa Constrictor, a chrome claw, and Clemson the ringtail lemur (along with an army of lobsters). The alliance of villains back me into a corner and Blowhole looked me in the eyes and said "And now you will forget everything thanks to my…" he pushes a button the last time I heard before losing my memory was, "Mindjacker!" Then everything went dark and…I can't remember…Who am I? Where am I? I can't swim…

(End of chapter one)


	3. Chapter One: The mission

The Brookfield Zoo; under the penguin habitat, Illinois

I.P.S.A (International Penguin Spy Agency) HQ

5:00 A.M. Central standard time

(Special Agent Rockgut's POV)

"Special Agent Rockgut the Red Squirrel has escaped you are the only one who can recapture him" "Where did he go?" I asked my superiors. "He is heading toward New York City if he isn't already there, we fear for the safety of the team in place there." They clearly don't know Skipper; his squad can handle the Squirrel but orders are orders. "So you want me to go down there to assist the team?" I asked. "That is correct Agent the squirrel can't be allowed to have his revenge" the commander replied.

"I dealt with this squirrel before and I will do it again" I said. "There is a problem with that agent," my superior officer said, "His escape was aided by other enemies of the New York team. We have only identified Dr. Blowhole and Hans the Puffin two of Skipper's personal enemies." "I'll deal with those fiends as well if you want commander" I announced. "Avoid confrontation with them whenever possible agent your priority is The Red Squirrel" the Commander said before he cut the connection.

I quickly booked the next available flight from Chicago to New York; I would leave from Midway the next morning. I'm coming for you Squirrel; you picked a wrong day to mess with Special Agent Buck Rotgut. Penguin enemy number one was on the run again but I was ready for him. There is no escape RED SQUIRREL!

(End of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Two: Antarctic Revelation

Geographic South Pole, Antarctica

Penguin Global Command Antarctica (PGCA), Visitor Center

1:30 A.M. Eastern Standard time

September 2nd 2014

(Skipper's POV)

I reported to the main Penguin HQ in Antarctica; my men were still back in the zoo (as far as they are concerned this is just another one of my secret solo missions). The Attendant was at her desk and said, "Skipper Commander Snow would like to see you now." Commander Snow the greatest commando of the home country (we consider Antarctica a country) with access to the penguins greatest secret weapons some of them I never heard of and probably never will.

I entered the Commander's office and closed the door behind me. "Skipper!" he shouted this is not looking good, "Is it true that you defeated Dr. Blowhole in the past in a Disney Kingdom?" I stepped back and said, "Well actually we defeated Dr. Blowhole in the past near a Disney Kingdom above…" "Yes I read the mission file" he interrupted, "I just wanted to know if it was true or not." "It is true sir you can lie detector me if you have to" I said. "I think I know what it would say," He replied, "it would say that your statements are false and you are unfit to be a leader."

"Um how do you know that?" I asked stupidly. "Because I been using a lie detector the entire time you been in here" he answered. How did it read false? I pretty sure I didn't dream going over to Norway (we have the GPS coordinates, a black box, and the time stamps to prove it) or being blasted back in time by a time ray (we have the device itself to prove its existence). "I am starting to seriously doubt whether or not Dr. Blowhole even existed" he said. "Of course he exists you have two of his lobsters locked up, I have an entire zoo filled with witnesses, and my men who fought alongside me against him" I said.

The Commander clearly forgot all of those things (he has a lot on his plate) and reversed. "Okay I no longer doubt the existence of Dr. Blowhole," he said, "But I just don't believe the story of his defeat." "Who cares about the story," I said, "what matters is that Dr. Blowhole is defeated forever." "I would support that claim," he said, "if there wasn't other mentions of Queen Elsa in your most recent files. Or the other unbelievable stuff you somehow managed to fit in." "Like what," putting me just where he wanted me. He looks at me with determination and said, "Oh I don't know…Time travel! The Daleks! A human-like alien who is the last of his kind! Need I continue?" I raised my flipper to reply but he cuts me off and said, "Don't answer that. What else what else oh wait attending a wedding of two people who don't exist! Dragons! Battling Aliens on a spaceship in orbit! Terror birds that know English! Super Intelligent Dinosaurs that almost outsmarted you! And of course the most unbelievable of them all… a blue police box that's bigger on the inside!"

"The only thing in your most recent files that was true was Hans the puffin unleashing Dinosaurs on the streets of New York." Dinosaurs that indeed almost outsmarted us, Terror Birds that not only spoke English but a variety of Languages, those dreaded Pterodons and Pterodactyls, and those hungry Plesiosaurs. "But the Dalek attack did happen we lost an innocent civilian that night" I said. "I'm sure you did," he said effectively saying that he doesn't believe anyone died. There was nothing I could say that could convince him that the adventures highlighted in the mission files actually happened.

I was pretty certain that he was about to force me to resign when Rockgut's voice filled the room. "Commander Snow I need to speak with Skipper" he announced. "What's your twenty Agent" the Commander replied. "Right outside your office Commander Snow" Rockgut answered. The Commander allowed me to go but he had the last word, "This isn't over Skipper. You have not heard the last of this." That figures.

I meet Rockgut in the Lobby of the commander center, "Don't worry about Snow I'm sure I can pull a few strings" he assured me. "What's going on," I said. "The Red Squirrel has escaped and Super Special Agent Nigel has gone missing; my superiors at the IPSA fear the worst for Nigel and your team." "So what is my mission," I said. "Skipper your mission if you choose to accept it," he replied, "Help me Recapture the Squirrel and if possible find and rescue Super Special Agent Nigel." I just looked at him shocked, "If you accept the mission you must report with your men at The IPSA Headquarters under the Brookfield Zoo penguin Habitat in Chicago Illinois by 0600 hours on Saturday for your mission briefing." I turn to the Special Agent and said, "You can count me in." "This hologram will now self destruct…Good luck Skipper" the image of Rockgut replied before exploding.

I leaped out the door of the command center and turned on my Teleportor. I decided I should go before Commander Snow decides to call me back to his office. My men were back at HQ so I could just teleport straight there. Unfortunately, if I did that Commander Snow would know exactly where I was. Also if I teleported straight to HQ I would have to report to Snow's counterpart back at the P3CUS (Penguin Central Command Center of the United States); Commander Ice who would then report back to Snow. I of course found the perfect way around that; Teleport to the front gate of the zoo and simply walk back to HQ. I pushed a button and spoke into the speaker, "Teleport me to the Central Park Zoo no countdown." "The Central Park Zoo…teleporting in…Five…Four…Three…Now! Have a nice day." I'm never using Kowalski's voice activation again I though as Antarctica faded away and was replaced by the front gate of the zoo not Arendelle (I will not give you the satisfaction Commander Snow).

Dear Skipper,

I am starting to seriously doubt your ability to write trustworthy files free of exaggerations and embellishments. Your files are more worthy of then the Penguin Mission File archives. These "Stories" are destroying your team's significance and are making a laughing stock of Penguins everywhere. In fact those pesky reindeer are now using these files to make Penguins look like crazy lunatics. This can't not be allowed to continue; you are to assign your second in command to write logical files of events that actually happened. Did you get knocked in the head by a Carcharodontosaurus when those Dinosaurs were in New York? Now because of all your Unbelievable mission files including your Operation: Arendelle file, The Red Squirrel Mission will be your last. At the conclusion of this mission I want your resignation on my desk immediately; just make sure your Resignation letter does not mention The Daleks, The Doctor, Time machines, or Queen Elsa. I'm not kidding. One more thing Special Agent Buck Rotgut will not be pulling any strings to keep you in your position; I am not afraid of the IPSA. Don't worry about your sad excuse for a team (no wonder DreamWorks dropped you) I find them a new leader that will make proper solder's out of them; no explosions, no glow in the dark toys, no phony British accents, and of course no science. I hope you enjoy your early retirement oh wait you're not going to be enjoying anything not with that lemur around.

Sincerely,

Commander Snow, Penguin Central Command Center Antarctica

May 15th 2014

(End of Chapter Four)


	5. Chapter Three: The Windy City Surprise

The Brookfield Zoo; under the penguin habitat, Illinois

I.P.S.A (International Penguin Spy Agency) HQ, Briefing room

6:00 A.M. Central Standard time, September 3rd 2014

(Skipper's POV)

"Just four days ago at the Top Secret Penguin-class Detainment facility adjacent to Penguin HQ China at precisely 11:00 Antarctica time the Red Squirrel escaped" Rockgut said. A slide appears on the screen showing a giant hole in the Great Wall of China (hopefully a team is on that hole because we don't want the humans to find the secret penguin prison) followed by another showing the damage inside the facility. "We have every right to believe that the squirrel's first target will be you. But now you will be expecting him; his element of surprise is gone" he continued.

I turn to my men and said, "Well boys this should be easy." "Not quiet Skipper," Rockgut replied, "Shortly after Red's escape you enemies broke into the Facility." Another series of slides come up on the screen: Grainy images of Hans, Savio, Clemson, Parker, and some lobsters. "We'll deal with them later the focus is recapturing the Red Squirrel," I said. "Skipper there is something you need to see," he said, "This is the last recorded message from inside the Facility." Static came out of the speaker before the message came thru, "Greetings Pen-gu-wins I Dr. Blowhole am back and you can't stop me. By the time you hear this message Pen-gu-win HQ China will under my control. I will begin my plan when you least expect it; but I will allow you time to perform your fruitless plan to recapture the squirrel. And one more thing don't try to stop me before I put my plan into action or I will destroy you" I message ended with his evil laugh; How is this possible? Last time we battled he was utterly defeated never to return again.

Rockgut looks at all of us and said, "The faster we recapture the squirrel the faster we will be able to fight Blowhole." I look around the room and said, "Okay Boys Commence Operation: capture the squirrel!" We were about to return to New York when the wall Exploded and evil laugher filled the room. "The Red Squirrel's Log…I have caught America's greatest Penguin Commando's by complete Surprise. Look's like I still have the element of surprise." We got into defensive positions and surrounded the Squirrel. This is too easy, "Surrender Now Squirrel" I shouted. "You have me surrounded penguins but not outmatched," he replied. The Red Squirrel pulled a giant weapon from behind him; where was he hiding that? "Behold penguins my pain cannon" the squirrel announced decisively, "perfect for escaping American Commandos."

Rico jumps toward the Russian squirrel and the squirrel fired; Rico crumpled to the ground in pain. It wasn't before long when the rest of us felt the effect of Red's pain cannon. "Red Squirrel's Log…My pain cannon works better the expected as I make my escape from the penguins. My next stop is a certain Gateway Arch in St. Louis, Missouri." By the time we got up the squirrel had escaped Chicago; Well it looks like we're heading to the City of St. Louis

(End of Chapter three)


	6. Chapter Four: The St Louis Catastrophe

The Gateway Arch St. Louis, Missouri

9:10 P.M. Central standard time

September 4th 2014

(Skipper's POV)

"Rico if you see the Red Squirrel take him out," I said. I don't know what the squirrel is planning with the Gateway Arch but we have to stop him before he does anything evil. The Arch had great security but the Security team was focused on threats from other humans; they were not trained in dealing with evil Red Squirrels from Russia. Lucky the Penguins were on the case and Red will not succeed in his plot.

"Skipper the squirrel is on the move," private said, "he's climbing up the Gateway Arch!" I turn to Rotgut and said, "Private pursue that Squirrel avoid that pain cannon whenever possible! I meanwhile will be standing in position on the ground by the Arch. Rockgut you will cover the south exit. Kowalski you will cover the North exit. Rico you will climb up the other side of the Arch and intercept the squirrel.

"Now move out!" I yelled. I watched from my position as Rockgut and Kowalski ran off in opposite directions and Private and Rico climbed up the Arch on both sides. The Squirrel was caught between the two and I don't think he even noticed.

(Private's POV)

The Squirrel was directly ahead of me or rather directly above me. "Stop in the name of peace!" I shouted. We had reached the top when he finally stopped I distracted him while Rico snuck up on him from the other side. He blasted his pain cannon but I jumped out of the way in time. While he tried to reload the weapon Rico came from behind and knocked the cannon from the Squirrel's hands. I edged closer to assist Rico with the Capture as the Squirrel struggled to get his balance back.

Rico grabbed the squirrel and handcuffed him then tied one end of a rope to the Arch and the other around the Squirrel's whist. We lowered the captured squirrel down to skipper who was waiting on the ground. Skipper fired a flare once the squirrel was safely on the ground; Kowalski and Rockgut arrived shortly afterward. Rico and I untied the rope from the Gateway Arch and waited.

The Super Plane arrived an hour later and picked up Skipper, Kowalski and Rockgut along with the prisoner before ascending to the top of the Arch. A Monkey chain was lowered and Rico and I climbed up to the plane. Once we had safely boarded the plane skipper turns to the Pilot and said, "Washington D.C. The Smithsonian! Activate Warp-Drive!" The pilot nodded and pushes a button then we were off.

(End of Chapter four)


	7. Chapter Five: The Smithsonian chase

Outside the National Air and Space Museum Washington DC

10:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

September 5th 2014

(Skipper's POV)

We landed the Super plane in a field in Virginia 20 miles from the nation's capital. The Red Squirrel was in handcuffs as we led him thru the National Mall. We were ordered to bring him to a cell in the IPSA's United States headquarters under the National Archives under The Smithsonian. I decided that we should sneak into the National Archives from the National Air and Space Museum.

Kowalski and I stood with the squirrel between us as Rico picks the lock. The lock unlocked with a click and private shouted, "We're in!" We urged the Squirrel into the Building where a team was waiting to escort him thru the levels of the National Archives and into IPSA HQ USA. The Team was only a few feet in front of us when the Squirrel made his move. A laser beam appears of nowhere and cuts thru the chains on his handcuffs. The freed squirrel knocks us out of the way and makes a run for it. "Get that Squirrel!" I shouted as I ran out of the building. My men, Rockgut, and the team that was in the museum followed me outside. I turn to the assembled penguins and said, "IPSA team stand by in front of The White House. Rockgut, Kowalski, Rico and Private I have called the super-plane it is waiting by the Washington memorial. I want you to follow the Squirrel from the air. I meanwhile will pursue the Squirrel and herd him to the IPSA's position in front of The White House. We don't have much time…Move! Move! Move!"

The assembled penguins ran from The Smithsonian and moved into there positions. I ran in the direction of the Squirrel while the monkey powered Super-Plane following me from above; Banana Gun at the ready. I caught up the Squirrel shortly inside the Lincoln Memorial. The Squirrel ran off again as soon as he saw me but I kept on his tail. He tried twice to lose me in front of The Capitol and The Supreme Court Building. I almost had him at the National Art Museum and The National Zoo but I was secretly herding him to The White House.

The White House was in sight and The Red Squirrel made the mistake of turning around to face me. The Super-Plane was hovering behind me and the IPSA Team was directly behind the Squirrel. "You think you can stop me Skipper" he said. He turns to escape but found himself staring up the barrels of the IPSA Agents' guns. Check mate.

(End of Chapter Five)


	8. Chapter Six: End of the line squirrel

Washington D.C, in Front of the White House

11:30 Eastern Standard Time

(Special Agent Buck Rockgut's POV)

Skipper ordered The Super-Plane to land nearby where citizens couldn't find it. When I returned to the White House the Red Squirrel and The IPSA Agents were still facing off. The Squirrel's pain cannon was off to the side; useless. The Agents' laser sights were all over the Squirrel; he had nowhere to escape. The penguins edged closer and the Squirrel surrendered. "End of the line squirrel," I said at last.

(Skipper's POV)

The Squirrel was taken to IPSA (International Penguin Spy Agency) HQ USA to be locked up again. Rotgut had returned to Chicago and that left us in the lobby; I knew I had to tell my men before long. I turn to my men and said," Boys I need to tell you something…" "Attention…The Penguin Prime Minister is here" the intercom interrupted. Thru the front doors entered The Penguin Prime Minister; Prime Minister Glacier walks to where we were standing and looks toward me. "How can I help you Mr. Prime Minister," I said. "Skipper I need you and your team to come with me to The PGCA (Penguin Global Command Antarctica). I need to talk with Commander Snow," Prime Minister Glacier said. "What" "Snow forcing you to resign was brought to my attention by Special Agent Buck Rockgut." It seems Rockgut pulled the right strings; Snow may not be afraid of The IPSA but he is afraid of the Prime Minister. "Right away Mr. Prime Minister," I said. I turn to my men and said, "Commander Snow is going to get the biggest surprise of his life." "Yes he is Skipper. Yes he is," the Prime Minister replied.

(End of Chapter six)


	9. Chapter Seven: Resignation

Penguin Global Command Antarctica (PGCA), Visitor Center

September 6th 2014

12:00 A.M Antarctica Time

(Skipper's POV)

The government helicopter landed in sight of Penguin Global Command Antarctica about one week after the Red Squirrel Mission. The Prime Minister told me to enter Snow's Office and he would show up in a few minutes. I walked into the Visitor center and went up to the reception desk. The Attendant was at her desk and said, "Skipper Commander Snow is ready for you now." I went down that familiar hallway and found the door of Snow's office open. I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I turn toward the Commander's Desk and find a smug Commander Snow.

"Ah Skipper welcome back from your mission" he said, "I would like to thank you for your duty for your fellow penguins. I would also like to accept you Resignation as leader of the New York Penguin Commando Squad." "Not so fast Commander Snow," I said, "I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine." The door opened and the Penguin Prime Minister entered the office; he did not close the door behind him. "Commander Snow I'm sure you met Prime Minister Glacier" I said decisively, "Mr. Prime Minister if you may."

"Commander Snow you are in some much trouble" the Prime Minister said. "Mr. Prime Minster Sir if you would allow me to explain." "Skipper is a great leader despite the fact that he tactics are far from conventional and some of his Mission Files are ridiculous." "Mr. Prime Minister if you please…" "I want your Resignation on in my hands by midnight tonight," he said, "no exceptions." "The Penguin Parliament won't approve this Mr. Prime Minister." "The Penguin Parliament already approved it Commander Snow." "You have not heard the last of this skipper! I refuse to resign!" "Actually yes he has; and because of flat-out refusal you're going to be in jail for a long time."

"Security! Take him away," The Prime Minister said as he left the room. "Skipper we will leave for New York in one hour." Security arrived and dragged the former Commander out of the office. But Ex-Commander Snow had the last word, "Skipper you will pay for this. A new threat is coming and you will be upgraded." He said something else as he was carried away but I didn't catch it. What did he mean I will be upgraded?

(End of Chapter Seven)


	10. Epilogue: a new threat

The TARDIS, Earth's Orbit

5:10 P.M. London time

Shortly after the events of The Day of The Doctor

(The 11th Doctor's POV)

Clara was back at home in 2013 after the adventure with The War Doctor and the 10th Doctor. The TARDIS had stopped in Earth's orbit for some reason the International Space Station was on the scanner. Then again it's not like I have anywhere I have to be right now (aside from Trenzlore). My thoughts were interrupted by an alarm on the scanner. I ran to the scanner and saw that a Cyber-ship was approaching me or the ISS.

" **The Doctor will surrender to the Cyber-men. Surrender and prepare to be upgraded"** the cyber-leader announced. "I do not surrender' I said. " **Welcome to the new cyberia. You will be upgraded. You will Surrender** " The cyber-men never listen I thought as I said, "Surrender or what." Another voice answered and I recognized it instantly " ** _You will be exterminated Doctor_** " "Daleks and cyber men working together. What are you planning?" " ** _The final defeat of the penguins!_** " " **And they will be unable to stop us." "** One problem with that" I said, "you have to get thru me."

I heard the Cyber-men's and Daleks' orders before they raise the communication barrier. " **Destroy The TARDIS" "** ** _Exterminate The Doctor! Exterminate!"_** Daleks and Cyber-men working together; The Universe's worst nightmare has come true. I ran to the controls and piloted the TARDIS away from earth the Dalek and Cyber-men ships in close pursuit. If what they say is true then the penguins are in great danger.

I think back to the emperor's warning, " ** _Do not exterminate the Doctor he will die on the fields of Trenzlore!"_** Well if the Daleks want my life they can come and take it. Onwards to Trenzlore, but first I think I will help the penguins fight off this new threat.

(Supreme Dalek's POV)

 _ **"**_ _ **The plan is ready" a drone announced. "Excellent! Are the Cyber-men prepared for the attack?" "Supreme Dalek the Cyber-fleet is on route to Earth" it replied. A Drone Dalek entered, "Supreme the Penguin are unaware of the cyber-threat." "Excellent the long game will commence." "I obey" the drone answered.**_

 ** _I ordered the cyber-men to turn off their upgrade ability (we can't have cyber-men more powerful then the supreme beings). Studying how the penguins respond to the cyber-threat will be useful for the 2_** ** _nd_** **** ** _part of the plan. It will cost the entire new cyber-men race but it will only help the Daleks defeat the penguins who dared to defeat us._**

 **"** Supreme Dalek where are my power cells." **_That foolish Dr. Blowhole will ruin everything, "Dr. Blowhole you will be provide with the materials we agreed upon in due time. This is not the right time to proceed with the plan." This is the Strategy of the Daleks not The Penguins and not that inferior fool Dr. Blowhole._** "Very well this business arrangement is over. I don't need you to proceed with my plan **.** " ** _The inferior earth creature cut the connection he will regret that decision. "Should we exterminate him?" a Strategist suggested. "No! Dr. Blowhole is not relevant. His plan is now bound to fail. We will spare him for now" I replied. "Yes Supreme Dalek." This time Total Dalek Victory is assured and nothing can stop us. "Victory! Victory! Victory!"_**

The End **?**


	11. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
